Broken Heart
by TheLovingCake
Summary: Oneshot. Murtagh/Nasuada. Galbatorix orders Murtagh to capture the Varden leader. But the dark-haired traitor has feelings for Nasuada, and she has feelings for him, though they both try to hide it. So when they meet again ... everything turns wrong.


**Author's note: Hello again, everyone. A****n eternity has past since I last posted a story in here, so now I decided to post an Oneshot about Murtagh (my favourite character!) and Nasuada. When I read Brisingr I just wanted them to be together, but they did not even meet! Well, anyway … I liked Brisingr. I was a bit disappointed because that there wasn't as much with Murtagh as I had expected. And I didn't like Nasuada that much in Brisingr, either. But apart from that it was a great story, especially the chapters with Roran! **

**I must remember to say that I promise to write a sequel to my other story "Everything has Changed". Just not right now as I need time to read Brisingr in Danish (I have only read it in English which mean that I probably have missed a few details). But I will do it :D**

**And now to this story … It is simply how I imagine Murtagh and Nasuada's first meet after the events in Brisingr and Eldest. So there might be some small spoilers if you haven't read Brisingr.**

**I am a big fan of the little thing called reviews! Enjoy my story ;)**

The wind howled. It was night and it was cold. The moon seemed pale and it was impossible to see the stars. Everything was cold and dark. Fifty metres away he could see a huge camp with a thousand tents. The Varden's camp. Even more far away he could see smoke in the air from the Burning Plains; it was there he had confronted his brother and stolen the sword Zar'roc. He looked down. Zar'roc hung in its sheath; the red diamond sparkled with a dim, red light as usual.

_Young one …_ sounded a voice in his head. Murtagh, son of Morzan and Selena, Galbatorix' right-hand-man, Eragon Shadeslayer's brother, Roran Stronghammer's cousin, Rider of the red dragon Thorn, nodded mentally so that his dragon knew he was listening. _I just want you to be careful. Remember that you can use the Eldunari's strength if your own should fail you again. _

_I know. _The dark-haired warrior sent calming feelings to his dragon through the mental link they shared. _Don't worry so much. If everything goes alright I will not even meet Eragon and Saphira. They won't even know that I am here!_

_Still … you must not underestimate them. They are stronger than ever, and they have learned their magic from the elves. And if anyone can hope to match Galbatorix in the noble skill of gramarye, then it is the elves. And we must not forget that they have the help of thirteen most powerful elves. Thirteen!_

_Relax, _Murtagh snarled. _I told you that I can do this! I am aware of the risk I take, because I don't have you with me, but I am not a child. This mission will not go wrong. I promise that you and I never shall suffer again as a punishment from Galbatorix. _He sighed, but did not let his dragon hear it. _I will be obedient. Do not think I have forgotten our pain._

_Remember when the Ra'zac were killed, Murtagh? _Thorn almost shivered just by thinking of it and Murtagh knew that his dragon – despite of his brave disposition – had been really scared. He had feared for their lives.

_I do remember. _Murtagh sighed again. _And I also remember when we let Eragon and Saphira go …_

You _let Eragon and Saphira go! _interrupted Thorn and growled loud. He was hundred of miles away, but Murtagh could hear the noise in his head.

_Be quite, _he hissed. And then: _You said to me that you supported my decision. You said to me that if I thought it was the right thing, then you would think the same! You said that you always would support me._

_Yes, but that does not necessarily mean that I also thought it was a wise decision. _Thorn snorted. _You know what I would have done if it was me and only me. You shall be glad that I not decided to ignore your solemnly feelings and sit on you until you agreed to take Eragon and Saphira to Urû'baen. _

Murtagh could not help but smile. _Thank you for not doing that. _

_You're welcome. _The dragon hesitated five seconds. Then he said: _It is time, young one. And no suddenly bad conscience this time! You just go in there and bring the girl out here. Nothing else!_

Murtagh sighed and then nodded. A fire was lit in his dark eyes. It was now. He had not seen Nasuada since he was captured by the Twins, and now he was supposed to sneak into the Varden's camp and capture her. He had sworn in the Ancient Language to capture Varden's leader, but to stay far away from Eragon. Galbatorix was smart. He knew that Eragon was the only person who could help Murtagh.

_I am on my way …_

* * *

Her tent was big and red. It was easy to find. Too easy. Anyone could have done it. Murtagh mumbled a word in the Ancient Language and let his magic spread out. Soon everyone around him slept peacefully like they never would wake up again; including the six guards outside Nasuada's tent. He shivered in the cold and could not understand that she didn't have more protection. Anyone with great magical strength would be able to capture her.

_Go on, Murtagh, _said Thorn. _I feel your hesitation. We can't afford that now! Next time Galbatorix will torture the rest of our feelings out of our bodies, and we will only be puppets to be controlled by him. Please, Murtagh, I don't want to be like that. _

_Relax, _Murtagh snarled angrily. _I will do this. _

He sneaked into the red tent and was careful to avoid the sleeping guards. If they woke up now he would have to kill them. The tent did not have much furniture, but there was a comfortable bed and a big mirror. He searched with his mind for any living things, but found only one. Her.

"Nasuada," he whispered. Slowly he walked closer to the bed and soon he could see a slight young girl laying there, sleeping. She wasn't even as old as him. Her dark skin and her black, long hair were almost invisible in the darkness, but he could hear the low sound of her calm breath. He had made her sleep with his spell. This young girl looked so innocent and pure, but he knew that when she was awake she could be as terrifying and dangerous as the greatest warrior. She was beautiful and kind and he had loved her from the day, he met her. Grown-up men had been afraid of him in Farthen Dür, but _she _had walked straight into his cell without hesitating. She was more than just pretty and sweet, she was also brave. And that more than anything else made him love her.

Far away Thorn growled. _Murtagh…!_

He ignored the dragon. He could do nothing but just stand and look at her. She was the only woman in the world he had ever loved in that special way. How could he betray her now?

"Oh, Nasuada …" He shook his head. "Our paths have been chosen for us since the day we were born. For both of us. But I can't help it; I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Maybe she heard him; maybe she just heard his voice as a low noise. But something she did hear because suddenly she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. He saw the surprise and then the anger and sorrow and then the fear at her face. She thought he had come to kill her.

"Murtagh," she whispered in the same tone he had whispered her name. They shared a secret feeling, but were not allowed to say it loud. They were not allowed to even feel it, not allowed to love each other. And it was terrible for both of them. "Why have you come here?"

He blinked slowly. "I have come here to take you to Urû'baen. Galbatorix has a thing or two he wants to discuss with you."

She rose from the bed. She only wore a thin, white dress and the long hair hung down of her back. A tear twinkled in the corner of her eyes, but after a second it was gone again like it had never been there. She looked up at him with these brown eyes. They burned with an inner fire.

"I cannot go with you willingly. You should be aware of that." She tried to step forward, towards the way out of the tent, but he drew Zar'roc from its sheath and that stopped her. She looked at the red sword and then at him again. "I am the leader of the Varden and I fight for justice. I fight for a free land without people like Galbatorix and you. I cannot and never will bow to you, your traitor, or your bloody master."

"I am not asking you to bow for us," Murtagh said with a brush of dry humour. He noticed that his hair had become almost as black as hers. "No, that's not necessary. You just have to come with me quietly, so I don't have to hurt you or any of your guards, and then agree to everything Galbatorix says. Then, if you are lucky, he will spare your life."

She smiled scornfully, but there was no happiness on her face. "You know me better than that, Murtagh son of Morzan. You know me better than many people, and you know that I cannot and will not do as you say. Never." She blinked harshly. "I am not a traitor like you."

"Will you please stop calling me that?!" He felt the anger inside him and suddenly he was not able to keep Thorn out of his mind. The dragon growled loud to catch his attention. Quickly he closed his eyes and got control over his feelings. "Look, miss Perfect … it was not by my own choice that I joined Galbatorix. In my whole life people have made decisions for me, and the only thing I've ever done to deserve their anger is being Morzan's son. A thing I more than anybody disgust. So _please, _leader of the rebels, do not call me a traitor."

"But that's what you are, willingly or not!" she cried. He feared that she would wake up the guards, but they remained in the land of fairies. "I know what happened, Murtagh, and I am sorry for you. But when Eragon told me about it, I just came to realise that your fate is to be the son of Morzan. Your fate is to be a Dragonrider and to serve Galbatorix. And nobody, nor Eragon or you, can control fate."

"Our future is not decided yet," said Murtagh coldly. A shadow made his face seem dark. "We can always change. Who we are now is not necessarily who we always will be. I might kill or capture you now and follow my so-called destiny or …" His eyes were pointed at the Varden leader, "… I might let you go."

_NO…! _growled Thorn so loud that Murtagh could not depress his mighty voice. With a great effort he shielded his mind from Thorn.

_Nothing is decided yet, _he thought and looked carefully at the beautiful girl in front of him. _But in a moment … it is._

Nasuada screwed up her eyes. "What do you mean? I thought Galbatorix controlled you. I thought you had sworn to serve him in the Ancient Language."

Murtagh nodded. "I have. But there might be a loophole in my orders."

Nasuada did not say anything in thirty seconds. Then it came suspiciously: "Why would you do that for me? I told Eragon to kill you if he could. Next after Eragon, Saphira and the elves we, the Varden, are your most dangerous enemies. Why would you help one of us, Red Rider?"

"Not one of you." Slowly he lowered Zar'roc. "You. I will only help you and maybe Eragon, Saphira or Arya if I can. My position as Galbatorix' right-hand-man should make me powerful, but it doesn't. You know that Thorn is a part of me; he is a big part of me. But Galbatorix is also a part of me, both of us; he controls us when he will. I am a slave, but …" He wringed his hands. "I do want to help you when I can."

"You failed to answer my first question," said Nasuada low. Now he was sure; a tear rolled down of her dark chin. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked at her, the sorrow burning in his eyes and mind. "I love you, Nasuada, beautiful daughter of Ajihad. My only good dreams are about you and me together in a happy world. Without you …" He swallowed, afraid to say the words, "… without you there would not be anything good in my world."

"But you can't love me," she whispered thickly. "And I can't love you. We are enemies; we are supposed to kill each other."

He flung his arms about. "Stop it, Nasuada! What we can and what we can't, what we shall and what we must, what we are supposed to do … it doesn't matter. As long as we love each other it doesn't matter."

"Murtagh …" She shook her head with great despair in her face. "It _does _matter. At least it matters now with me as the Varden leader and you as Galbatorix' right-hand-man. But perhaps a day …" She looked out in the air without seeing him. Her face was dreamingly, "… a day when Galbatorix is dead and peace has come to Alagaësia … that day we might be able to be together."

"Much time will pass," he warned.

"I will wait for you." She looked at him. "Will you wait for me?"

He hesitated one moment. Then he said in the Ancient Language: "I, Murtagh Morzansson, promise never to love any other woman than you, Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter. I promise never to marry or sleep with anybody else than you. I promise that I will wait – forever if I have to – till the day we can be together."

He told her what it meant. And then she started crying. He smiled; the first real smile in a very long time. He took her in his arms, protecting. "I love you. No matter how stubborn you can be … I will always love you."

She giggled. "And I love you. No matter how … _doomed_ you can be. I will always love you."

He smiled. They stood together in the night in a minute. He did not want to leave her, but he knew that he did not have a choice. He could not stay with her forever. He screwed his eyes up when he thought of a way to let her go without defying Galbatotix' orders. And then he smiled again when he had an idea.

"Nasuada," he said quietly. She looked at him with these brown, sorrowfully eyes. He loved those eyes. "You must do a thing for me."

"Anything, my love," she said with a newfound trust in her strong voice.

"You must …" He hesitated, not sure how she would react. "You must let Eragon become the leader of the Varden. Otherwise I won't be able to let you go."

"What?!" She looked surprised at him. He could tell from her face that she had been expecting many things … but not that. "Why?"

"I swore to capture the leader of the Varden no matter the cost," he explained. "But I also swore not to come near Eragon or Saphira, because they are the only ones who can help me. So that means that if you let Eragon become leader of the Varden …"

"Then the magic prevents you from capturing any of us," Nasuada concluded. She looked at him, sad and happy at the same time. "You can leave this time without spilling a drop of blood." She smiled and then sighed. "But … then when can I see you again? I don't want you to leave. I don't want to pretend that I hate you again, as I have been doing since the Battle at the Burning Plaines."

"I am sorry, my love." He kissed her gently at her red lips. "But fate has decided to keep us away from each other – for now. I only wish to stay with you, but I can't."

"Murtagh …" Suddenly she looked like a little girl who was afraid to be left alone in the darkness. Then she turned hard: "Well … so be it, then. But, Murtagh, my Red Rider, I did a thing for you. And now you must do something for me."

He smiled slightly and looked at her with all the love in the world. "I will do everything for you, if it is possible. Name it, pretty love of my life, and I will do whatever I can."

She leaned forward. "Kiss me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later he stood outside the Varden's camp, waiting for Thorn to pick him up. Memories of Nasuada flickered in his heart and mind. He could not stop thinking about her, and he wondered when he would see her again. Maybe never; maybe before a week had past.

But one thing he knew: he would never stop loving her.

_Thorn? _he said carefully. The red dragon had refused to talk to him since he had let Nasuada go. _Can we please talk about this? I know you don't understand why I acted this way, and I want to explain it for you. You see …_

_Oh, young one, shut up! _interrupted the red dragon, and to Murtagh's surprise there was an undertone of humour in his voice. _I am not stupid. Even though you kept me out from your mind I could feel the love from you. You care about me, that I know, but the way you care about this Nasuada-girl is very different. You would die for her if you could. You would maybe even let me die for her. So strong a love I have never felt before. And as I said … _The dragon smirked. _I will support your decisions, even though I don't agree with them._

_Oh, Thorn…! _Murtagh could not stop smiling. _You are the greatest dragon in this world, did you know that? You are the wisest, bravest, strongest dragon ever! I could never ever wish a better friend than you, and I am proud to share a mental link with you._

_Yeah, you don't actually deserve me, eh? _teased Thorn. Murtagh was just revealed because they were friends again. _But thanks anyway._

Suddenly Murtagh heard a brush of wings. He looked up at the dark sky and saw a flash of red scales. He smiled again. _One day we shall be free, my friend. _

_If we never loose hope, then yes, _the dragon confirmed. _Then the day will come when we no longer shall wake up and be the king's slaves. Then the day will come when we can wake up as a Rider and a dragon and fly wherever we want … just because we want it! The day will come when we truly shall be free._

Murtagh hide his last thoughts for Thorn: _And when that day comes … then we _will _be together, my love._

**Author's note: So … what did you think? I myself think that I have done it better before, but if you are bored this might be good enough. Please leave a review…! :D**


End file.
